Evidence suggests that if current dietary guidelines for Americans were enriched for edible plants and fiber and had a reduced fat content then following such guidelines might lead to a 30-50% decline in recurrence of localized breast cancer after the disease has been diagnosed and treated by conventional means. Although epidemiological studies have collinearity problems in trying to sort out a single nutrient as the effective anticarcinogen, the available data from both epidemiological and laboratory studies suggest that any anticarcinogenic of diet probably will not be explained by the ingestion of a single macronutrient (e.g. fat). We are performing a multi-center randomized trial comparing the dietary guidelines of the American Cancer Society/National Cancer Institute with diet that is very high in fruits and vegetables, very low in fat, and high in micro nutrients. A pilot study at the University of California, San Diego, proved the feasibility of the experimental diet with a doubling of intake of vegetables, increase in dietary fiber by 50%, and reduction in calories from fat by 30%. Targeted intake was maintained by 80% for at least 12 months. Our goal is the accrual of 3,000 breast cancer survivors who are within 4 years of their diagnosis of stage I (>1cm), stage II or stage IIIA disease, and who have completed conventional therapy. To date, we have demonstrated we can enroll subjects at the rate required for a 4-year intake period. As of November 4, 1996 a total of 464 subjects had been randomized on study by the six participating institutions. One hundred and nine (109) subjects have been enrolled by the Northern California Cancer Center/Stanford University site as of December 23, 1996.